La Mejor Epoca del Año
by Adickdelta
Summary: Marron contempla el hielo, mientras recuerda lo que ama del invierno. Oneshot cortito T


_Después de un destello de inspiración he aquí el resultado_

_¡¡Espero y disfruten la lectura..!!_

**La mejor época del año**

Sus ojos aguamarinas, se encontraban fijos en la pista que se extendía frente a ella. A estas horas, y en estos días, permanecía cerrada, no había una sola alma que disfrutara de ella. Con forme pasaba los días, la existencia de esa hermosa y blanca pista, se iba acabando, enero comenzaba a morir, y con eso, los últimos indicios de un clima frio.

Para Marron, el invierno era su estación preferida.

Amaba de sobremanera ver caer los copos de nieve cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar, amaba las risas de los niños mientras iban por las calles y avenidas. Para la rubia, no había mejor clima que el frio invierno, le recordaba tanto a su madre, fría y a la vez tan cálida, si, definitivamente amaba el invierno.

Adoraba caminar por las calles, mientras millones de luces adornaban edificios y tiendas, negocios y centros comerciales, cada parque, cada monumento, parecía cobrar vida con cada diminuta lucecita que era colocada en ellos, pero que al final, con muchas de ellas, hacían una hermosa vista. Y era, en esos días, cuando ella dejaba a un lado sus labores, dejaba aparcando su automóvil, y se dedicaba a vagar por esas avenidas, disfrutando del ambiente, del calor que se desprendía a pesar del frio que calaba los huesos. Veía como una intrusa a través los ventanales, como las personas decoraban con esmero sus casas o sus lugares de trabajo.

Deambulaba por horas en centros comerciales, admirando solo la decoración y el ingenio. Disfrutando de los colores, las luces, los regalos y las sonrisas. Es que simplemente, no podía negarlo, aunque tuviera casi treinta años, aun dentro ella, conservaba a esa pequeña niña que amaba de la navidad y el año nuevo, y presentía que así tuviera, cuarenta, sesenta o noventa, seguiría disfrutando por igual de esa temporada.

Y aquí estaba, casi a las puertas de febrero, contemplando como ya no había luces en los árboles, ni en los edificios, ni en nada. Y en lo único en que podía pensar, era en contar los meses, las semanas, incluso los días para poder ver de nuevo a su ciudad cubierta por miles y miles de luces, y mucha nieve.

-Aun falta mucho…-susurro con pesar, sin apartar sus hermosos zafiros de la pista de hielo.

-¿Marron…?-llamaron detrás de ella. La rubia solo soltó un ligero sonido de su garganta para que demostrar que había escuchado.

-Es tarde, deberíamos volver a casa…-continuo la voz masculina mientras se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la ojiazul, la abrazo por la cintura, siguiendo con la mirada el punto que la rubia contemplaba-llevamos mas de media hora de retraso, no creo que a mi padre le agrade seguir "cuidando" de los niños…

La voz de su marido, solo hizo que Marron se sumergiera en una hermosa y agradable sensación de perfección, casi automáticamente, cerró sus blancas manos en el agarre que él mantenía en su cintura.

-Lo se…-hablo la única hija de Juuhachigou, sin apartar la vista del blanco piso-pero, quisiera quedarme un poco más…mañana temprano la quitaran…

La rubia se revolvió en el abrazo, encarando al hombre que la sujetaba amorosamente, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, concentro su vista en esos ojos azules que la miraban con cariño.

-Por favor, Trunks…

Y con esas tres simples palabras de suplica, destruyo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia el heredero de la raza mas fuerte del universo.

-Bien-contesto en derrota-pero hoy te toca dormir a los niños…

-Me parece justo…-aun sin apartar la vista de los aguamarinas de su esposo, Marron depositó un lento y dulce beso en sus labios, el cual, fue correspondido casi de inmediato por el peli lila, pero al cabo de unos segundos se fundieron en un beso mucho mas profundo, demandando lo mejor de cada uno, la joven mujer cerro su ojos disfrutando del néctar de él. Cuando se separaron por un poco de aire, Marron entreabrió los ojos, con la respiración un poco agitada, Trunks la veía con esa mirada que ella sentía que le traspasaba el alma, y sin poder evitarlo, ladeo la cara intentando inútilmente ocultar su notorio sonrojo, y es que, a pesar de llevar años casada con el hombre de sus sueños, no podía evitar sonrojarse y reír como colegiada cada vez que la veía de esa forma, con esa mirada, que era única y exclusivamente para ella.

-Sera mejor que la aprovechemos antes de que no podamos…-comento en un susurro Trunks

-¿He…?

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Marron era prácticamente arrastrada por el semi-saiyajin, rodearon la pista, subieron un par de gradas y para cuando la rubia volvió en sí, ambos se encontraban enfrente del encargado de la pista de hielo. Con un poco de dinero, él acepto darles el honor de despedirse de aquel piso de hielo.

En cuestión de minutos, los dos se encontraban dando vueltas sobre aquella base de agua congelada. Marron reía y reía, como una chiquilla de diez años feliz de que le cumplieran un capricho. Ella se acercaba a los brazos de Trunks y como niña traviesa, se alejaba de él, enseñándole infantilmente la lengua mientras daba uno y otro salto. Justo cuando sus patines se apoyaban en el hielo después de una graciosa pirueta, sintió como su cuerpo era halado sin esfuerzo contra un musculoso pecho, inhalando el olor tan familiar se dejo llevar por esas manos que le imponían que lo siguiera.

Más de una hora estuvieron sobre el hielo, con risas, con besos, con palabras de amor y por qué no, una que otra caída deliberada.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando ambos llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, sus manos jugueteando libremente sobre el otro y sus labios reclamando a su dueño.

-Mmjjhmm…-el sonido desde la estancia principal lo saco de su ocupaciones-No me parecen buenas horas de llegar…

A pesar de llevar casi ocho años de matrimonio, se separaron como si fueran novios primerizos siendo reprimidos por el padre de uno de ellos.

-¿Es que acaso creen que esto es una guardería…?-pregunto el jefe de la familia, fastidiado después de cuidar a los mocosos del par.

-Vegeta, cálmate….-trato de tranquilízalo su aun, hermosa mujer de cabellera azul celeste-deja que los muchachos disfruten del resto del día, y además, te recuerdo que esos "mocosos" son TUS nietos….

El príncipe saiyajin solo se limito a bufar, su "querida esposa" le había prácticamente cerrado la boca.

-Trunks, Marron… ¿Por qué no se van a dormir?-continuo la peliazul-los niños ya están durmiendo…

-Gracias mamá…-agradeció el peli lila-gracias papá, he… buenas noches…

-Gracias por todo Bulma…-también agradeció Marron a su suegra- y gracias señor Vegeta, que pasen buena noche…

Para cuando la joven pareja se perdió entre los pasillos, la ojiazul encaro a su "adorable" esposo.

-Ahora su majestad, vamos a dormir…-ordeno Bulma, mientras su marido la seguía, sin dejar de refunfuñar sobre –nietos endemoniados, padres irresponsables y esposas locas y mandonas-

----

Después de ir a ver a sus hijos y tomar un buen baño, Marron se encontraba recostada sobre una blanca almohada, recordando los últimos momentos que había pasado con su esposo ese día. Cuando lo sintió unírsele en la cama, lo abrazo con todo el amor que podría brindarle con ese acto.

-Gracias…-susurro ella

-No tienes que hacerlo…-comentó él mientras jugaba con un mecho del pelo de ella- porque ahora, tienes que compensarlo…

Marron rio mientras apoyaba sus blancas manos en el torso desnudo de Trunks, elevando su rostro, deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

-Me parece justo…-declaro mientras reclamaba, lo que por derecho era suyo.

Ella amaba los inviernos, que a pesar del clima frio siempre eran cálidos, pero sobre todo, ella amaba el tiempo que pasaba con su familia y sobre todo, con Trunks, pues él hacía que cualquier día, fuera la mejor época del año.

**FIN**

_Snif, snif que romántico me salió. _

_Después de darme un largo (muy largo) tiempo sin escribir, un poco de inspiración llego a mí colapsado cerebro. Aunque lo he intentado, no puedo seguir con el fic que todavía no termino, y bueno, con los que aun no he publicado estoy peor, no salgo del hoyo en el que estoy. Y bueno, me di a la tarea de traer un corto, pero romántico one-shot, de unas de mis parejas favoritas -Así es, Trunks & Marron- _

_Bueno las cosas salieron más fáciles de lo que pensé, de verdad, el hecho de que extrañe las luces y esas cosas, me dieron la inspiración (¿¿Por qué se tiene que acabar la navidad?? T_T). Lo admito, amo las luces y la nieve….aunque ahora que lo pienso, por mi rumbo nunca nieva…que chafa, pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y con gusto leeré sus reviews._

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
